


Sick and horny

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Pheromone Spell [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Children, Children of Characters, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Character, So Married, True Alpha, True Love, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics, alpha Zachary Schoenfeld, alpha child, alpha father, alpha/beta/omega, omega Morgan Fairrow, omega father, quadruplets, true omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: On his way to work, Morgan is faced with quite the situation: It seems his husband is far too sick to handle things at home by himself. With a young child to take care of, Morgan has no choice but to call out of work and see that, both his husband and his daughter, are cared for. It's been a while since Morgan's had to stay home with his pups, but he's confident enough in his skills. After all, he is a pediatrician!While he didn't expect Nesrine to be so fussy, he surely didn't think his husband would've had the energy to be so... proactive.





	Sick and horny

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least 2 chapters long. The tags will along change as more chapters are introduced. The upcoming chapters will offer some more... NSFW content. As I said, the tags will change when the chapters are ready. For now, the story is pretty family-friendly!
> 
> I'm sick! Right now. Yes. So, so very sick. Being sick in June sucks ass and Cheetos... But It's given me the inspiration to write this fic! I'm sick so Zach must be too!

The kids had been readied for school, their lunches and bags prepared and packed. Morgan had taken to serving them breakfast today, to leave Zach to rest some. After all, seeing his growing pups off to school wasn’t such a difficult task for a seasoned omega!

Except he wasn’t seasoned at all…

Luckily, Nesrine was still sleeping, or at least she hadn’t started fussing just yet. Unlike her brothers, she was unusually quiet and easy-going. Morgan had even gone so far as to forget her in the car—no more than a few minutes, of course—and he had long since convinced himself that Zach had surely done the same, although he would never admit to it. As such was an alpha’s pride.

No, Nesrine was a particularly easy baby. Even now, despite the intense activity downstairs in the kitchen, the monitor remained quiet. Morgan had decided that he would take advantage of her nature to see the boys out before going to her. She would inevitably start to feel hungry.

Morgan would see each of them out, checking their bags for their lunch and school supplies. He always had to switch out Flynn and Elijah’s bags as the two often took to playing these confusing tricks on their teachers. Despite being quadruplets, Flynn and Elijah’s resemblance was particularly striking. An untrained eye would never be able to tell them apart. As most days went, today was no different, and Morgan’s scolds became so predictable that all five kids could repeat Morgan’s words in an eerie echo, “Not today, guys. Flynn, you go to your classes, not Elijah’s! And Elijah, don’t try to pass for your brother!”

When all was in order, he had all five of them walking out, save for Milo who lingered behind his brothers. “Mom, I’ll be at Aiden’s after school, you remember?”

“That’s tonight?”

“Huh-uh. You remember? I told you and dad about it over the weekend… We have a project to work on.”

“Oh, yeah… That should be fine. Are you gonna be home for dinner, though?”

“No, I told you… Aiden’s parents said I could have dinner with them.”

Morgan seemed to frown ever-so-slightly. He let a long second of silence linger between the two of them before finally agreeing with the teen, “Fine. But I want you home before nine-thirty. Tonight’s a school night.”

“Mhm! Thanks!” The teen hurried on his way out the door, scurrying to reach his brothers before Morgan could change his mind. And with that, his kids had left home, and Morgan was left in an uncomfortably quiet house.

It was strange, after rearing so many kids… to have the house so silent felt… unusual. Zachary was still here, and so was Nesrine. As Morgan stood at the foot of the stairs, though, it became quickly apparent that neither had stirred yet. Well, perhaps he could take a few minutes to tidy up the kitchen. Morgan, more than anyone, knew just how much Zachary liked to keep his kitchen clean. God forbids he found the breakfast nook looking less than pristine.

He was almost done with the dishes when a thundering crash followed by the shrill cries of a pup made Morgan jump. He couldn’t be bothered by the plate that had shattered as he rushed to the bottom of the staircase.

“Morgan--”

“What did you do!?” The omega cut off his husband and ripped the baby out of his arms. Nesrine’s cries were incessant, the pup obviously distressed. Morgan’s scent spiked quickly, souring as he searched the baby for any sign of injury, ignoring the alpha who struggled to get back to his feet.

“She’s fine…” Zach coughed a deep and painful rumble in his chest, making him wince.

“She’s not!” Morgan panicked. Nesrine wouldn’t be calmed so quickly and, while it was evident that Zachary had taken to shielding the pup, she was clearly shaken and upset. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with calming the baby, he might’ve strangled his husband right there and then. Morgan tried to soothe her—and himself, “Shhh… Shhh… It’s okay… I got you, you’re okay now…”

Morgan ignored the alpha male who followed the wall into the kitchen. He ignored the alpha as he cursed and struggled to twist the cap of a water bottle. And he ignored the alpha as he trekked to the family room, coming close to missing the couch as the man tried to sit before he was struck with another painful coughing fit.

“Morgan…” Zach groaned as he pushed himself back and let his head fall, only to shut his eyes and wince. His head felt like it was on the edge of bursting, throbbing in rhythm with his heartbeat. It blurred his vision and made his ears ring. He could tell what kind of bug had bitten him, but he knew that Morgan would have to stay home today. “Morgan!” He growled between coughs. “God damn it… Morgan…”

The omega was far too angry to give Zachary even a glimmer of attention.

It would be some time before Morgan would go to the family room to fetch his husband before he could leave for work. Zachary was obviously not well, though. The question was dry, the omega holding onto a now-calm pup, “What’s wrong with you?”

Zach was almost tempted to answer him, but a fit interrupted him. His breathing was considerably laboured, his nose clogged. He was sick.

“Dada…” Regardless, Nesrine still reached a small hand for him.

It was so unlike Zach to refuse one of his pups the attention they demanded. It was a known fact that Zachary was always the first to reach to pick them up, insisting on carrying them even when Morgan disagreed with it. He said it created this dependency, but Zach couldn’t be bothered with such things. Zach wanted his pups to cling to him for as long as the man could have them. But here, and now, he simply opened his eyes, looking at the small pup before turning his attention to Morgan. “Can you stay at home?”

“Stay home? Zach, I have to go to work!” The words were outed so quickly in spite; Morgan failed to think any of it through.

“I know… but I really don’t feel good…”

Indeed. Zachary looked pathetic, weak and febrile. Morgan was almost tempted to refuse, but… “You’re pretty hot. You might have a fever.”

Morgan’s hand felt terrific on him, the cold digits over his forehead, soothing the heat that spread through him. That is until yet another coughing fit wretched his ribs and burned his chest. “I’m sorry… but do you think you can stay at home? And…” He suppressed another fit. By the look in his eyes, it was clear that his next words would crush his pride, “Help me…”

It seemed that he didn’t have much choice.

“You slipped on the stairs?” Morgan asked, moving off to the corner of the room. He fitted Nesrine into a jumper, freeing himself. Despite her initial insistence on being held, the pup reach for her omega father, she quickly settled when Morgan moved her in front of the television.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine. Are you dizzy?”

“A little… When I stand.”

Here came the doctor, so professional, so efficient, ready to treat any and all patients, including family members. Morgan would have to stay home, not only to watch over his daughter but over his husband as well.

He settled Zachary into the family room. It would be much easier to leave Zach on the couch than bringing him up the stairs and into their bed, he supposed. He figured the alpha would be much more at ease if he weren’t holed up too. Being around his pups, while Morgan refused they come in contact, would surely ease the alpha male, allowing him to focus on resting.

Despite the coughing and headaches that plagued him, Morgan found his husband to be in good spirits, particularly when Nesrine fussed and Morgan struggled to appease her. He was a capable omega, though, feeding her and entertaining her without much help from Zach. Morgan did struggle to put her to bed when the time came for her nap. He figured Zach, in his obstination, had Nesrine accustomed to being catered to when it was time for her nap. When Morgan tried to set Nesrine down into her crib, she resisted. The baby would pull herself up, holding onto the edge of her crib, and holler her discontentment until Morgan returned. This dance carried on over half an hour, the omega growing exhausted and frustrated.

“Is she always like this?” he returned to his husband, soothing the pup and wiping away the wetness on her cheeks. She wasn’t crying—at least not now, anyways—but the second Morgan would leave the room, after tucking her, she would wail and scream.

How truly frustrating, Zach thought. He knew that coming clean would only serve to irritate the omega, his own will being the cause of Morgan’s troubles, but he also couldn’t leave the two to struggle. How was he supposed to get some rest if Nesrine spent the day crying? “No… No, she’s not…”

“Then help me!”

Zach sighed, biting down on his lower lip before licking them. “I usually have her nap downstairs, here…” Morgan scoffed, forcing Zach to pause and weigh his next words. The omega looked unnerved, more so than usual. Even if Zach knew he would be forgiven quickly, Morgan’s mood merely mirroring his frustration and unease, it was still a situation the alpha wished he could avoid. “We lay on the couch, her on my chest, and I turn the TV on. She falls asleep pretty easily like that.”

There. Zach said it.

“This is why we have a crib, Zach!” the omega grumbled. Zach didn’t give much of a reply, save for a defeated look, and maybe some guilt. Morgan couldn’t say he was surprised, though. He’d be lying if he said he had never caught his husband in previous situations he didn’t fully agree with. His mind was already made up, though, and he left the family room in a huff. “I’ll be back.”

As a pediatrician, Morgan has seen his fair share of parents who argued over how to raise their kids. More often than not, he found himself trapped between their two opinions, as though his opinion was the most just for their children. It was always embarrassing to have his patients put him on the spot. After moving in with Zachary, and when Milo was born, he’d promised himself that he would never allow them to be in any situation that resembled even a lick of what he had to go through at work. Try as he might, they were nothing if not human themselves, bound by their own ideas and opinions; some things they agreed on, others they couldn’t bring themselves to find any sort of common ground.

Upon his return, Morgan had set a bottle of cough syrup and a spoon down onto the coffee table. He set Nesrine onto the carpet to turn the television onto the baby channel. Zach had been prompted to sit up. He figured that the cough syrup was for him, but Morgan quickly ripped it out of the alpha’s hands. “What’re you--”

“Hush. I’ll do it.” he barked at his husband. Morgan took it upon himself to pour the alpha a spoonful of the medicine.

“I can do it, Morgan.” Zach protested, his pride on the line.

“No. I’ll do it for you. Here.” Morgan wouldn’t be deterred, not now, not here. He brought the spoon to the alpha’s mouth, instructing the man like he would their children, but Zachary wouldn’t comply. He frowned and reached for the omega’s hand, triggering an aggressive response. “Stop it, Zach. Just take it.”

“I can do it myself!” Zach’s tone rose sharply.

“You want Nesrine to take her nap?” Morgan bit back.

A heavy silence loomed over the two men. Their eyes met, connecting seemingly to the soul, without either of them blinking. Morgan stared coldly at Zachary, refusing to change his stance as he waited for the moment his husband would comply. Zach clenched his jaws, his eyes piercing through the omega in an attempt to, it would seem, intimidate the other into submitting. There was little that Zachary, in this position, could stand to withhold, though. The threshold of both of their patience was next to nothing, but Zachary’s was wearing thin and quick.

He caved, opening his mouth and leaving Morgan to live this small victory. Maybe this was what real married life should be like? Two men at war with each other, but unable to pull away. Some battles were won, some not. And some... well... Some actions were better off put aside for another time.

“There. See? That’s not so bad, right?” Morgan cooed, the slightest of grins curving at the corners of his mouth. God did Zach seem... weak. But he was also sick. Even his scent was incredibly mild. His scent glands were probably blocked off, congested like the rest of him. Morgan couldn’t ignore his husband’s stress, even if he wanted to. To help him through this event only came naturally to him even if he could do with a bit less of his husband’s antics. “Okay, lay back down, Zach.” He pressed a hand to the alpha’s chest, gently pushing him onto his back before setting the bottle over on the table. “I’m gonna go get Nesrine’s bottle. Watch her until I get back.”

Watching after his pups was what Zach did best.

Nesrine shuffled on the floor, crawling to the man on the couch and pulling herself up to get herself a better look. “Dada...” the word came naturally to the baby and, if Zach was honest, it was the sweetest she could ever utter. Her short arms reached over the fabric of the couch and, though her small form only allowed her an unsteady stance, she reached to touch her father’s cheek.

“There’s my little princess...” Zach took her hand, offering to help her stand. He didn’t help her climb her way up to the cushion, though he’d learned that pups were more often than more capable of incredible feats when their parents turned their backs to them. “Daddy’s a little sick, baby... You can’t come up with me.”

Nesrine cooed with the determination of an alpha, responding to her father’s comments as though she understood them.

“Look!” Zach tried to have her turn her attention to the television. “Is that the nice puppy? Look, Nesrine! Look at the big puppy!” But it was apparent that Nesrine wouldn’t be apart of any of it. Zach had to sit up once more to keep her from climbing onto the couch. Sadly, it seemed that no amount of musical and jingling sounds could deter the baby from her current objective.

When climbing onto the couch seem fruitless to the baby, she turned her attention to some darker ideas. She turned to the coffee table that Morgan had placed the cough syrup on, reaching for the bottle instead of Zachary.

“Ohohoh, no! That’s not for little girls like you!” Zachary slid his index fingers into her grip, pulling her away from the medicine and back to him. “That’s for big people, like daddy.” Had this been her intention all along, Zachary wouldn’t be able to tell; children were much more intelligent when the time came to outsmart their parents. He lifted her into her arms, absent-mindedly, instinctively. “Mommy’s already very angry...”

Nesrine cooed, her small hand searching the fabric of the alpha’s shirt.

“Yeah! Mommy would be even angrier if he saw his little princess holding something that’s not for her.” Zach cooed back. His voice was rough, struggling to hit those higher pitches he often used when talking to his kids. Still, it was gentle, gentler than the tone he used with Morgan. It was something that he hadn’t noticed himself, but Morgan sure had.

Morgan didn’t react when he returned to find his daughter in his husband’s arms. The two were watching the television, both quiet and somewhat concentrated on the puppet dog that ran through a farm, meeting and conversing with various farm animals. He had a blanket and a pillow along with Nesrine’s warmed bottle of milk. “Are you ready for the nap?” Morgan asked lightly as he prepared the pillow, setting the bottle onto the table, and held the blanket out.

“Here?” Zach seemed surprised.

“Well... yeah! It’s time for Nesrine’s nap. Lay down and let’s get her to sleep.” Morgan waited for Zach to do as he was told. Nesrine shuffled awkwardly, groaning as she was moved only to settle more than happy so onto her father’s chest. Zach lifted an arm, squeezing it between the pillow, to change the angle to suit him, and the armrest. Morgan followed in quickly, wrapping his husband and his baby with a throw blanket. He eased part of the edge around the girl, wrapping her in a method he thought would be more comfortable for her—something Morgan and Zach both agreed on. “There. Comfy?”

“What if she gets sick?”

“She’s not gonna get sick.”

“But I’m sick.”

“And I’m a doctor.” Morgan shook the bottle before uncapping it and presenting it to his pup. He knelt by Zach’s side, seating himself comfortably over the carpet. Morgan held the bottle for the pup, careful with the angle. The omega watched her, and she watched him. “She’s so beautiful...”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Morgan’s eyes shifted to his husband, curious to find Zach staring at him so blankly. The words had been spoken so wholesomely, remarkably unaltered and unbothered like nothing could be any more authentic than Zach’s statement. There were moments few and far between when Zach surprised him; despite the alpha’s stereotypical ideals of the perfect alpha, he was tender. “Uh… Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for on one of my roleplays, Pheromone Spells. The characters and the story is original and they belong to me and my roleplay partner. Of course, this was written by myself and I'm afraid I might've taken some liberties with some of the characters, Morgan specifically. My partner is aware of this and Lord knows I couldn't apologize enough for butchering her character. She has access to every document, though, and can even follow with me in real time as I write so... if I ever do something wrong, no worries. She knows. She's told me. I know. It's okay. We're still roleplaying. She's still my waifu. I'm sorry.
> 
> So, in this fic, I introduce Nesrine, Morgan and Zachary's first little girl. She's an alpha. Nesrine is born quite a few years after the Quads are. They're already in elementary school when she's born and in this fic she should be around the age of 10-16 months, give or take. Her name was so very hard to come up with... Seriously. We looked for months! But here she is now! Canon AF!
> 
> There will be another chapter (maybe more). This one will be a little bit more... NSFW. It's gonna be the first time I ever post anything smut related up on here and, honestly, I'm a little nervous. I wanna make it good! I am ready! Ready to be roasted! Lemme know what you think in the comments. I turned on the control thingamaboobie and now... well... I don't know how to turn it off. So... Sorry. I approve every comment, though! I swear! Every opinion is valid. As I say, roast me.


End file.
